Talk:Peter Pettigrew
How come he was sorted into Gryffindor? Has he displayed a sole ounce of courage during his life? Well, maybe all his help to aid the Marauders and especially Lupin during childhood was taken into account but... Come on, how could he possibly lose his character in less than three years?--[http://www.wowwiki.com/User:Kirochi K''' ''')] (talk) Well, not everyone is defined by their house. And remember, the Sorting Hat takes your choice into account. There's lots of possible reasons as to why he was sorted into it, but this aint really the place to discuss. Go to the Leaky Cauldron Forums or something to talk about it. Lemniwinks :The Sorting Hat isn't infallible. "You know, I sometimes think we Sort too soon" - Dumbledore to Snape (DH, The Prince's Tale). Pettigrew and Snape got sorted to the opposite houses they should have been. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 132.70.50.117 (talk • ) }| }|}}. ::Actually, it's been stated by JKR that the sorting hat never once made a mistake in its sortings. Was he really not brave? I think he lacked confidence, not bravery. --SilverDrama 07:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure if JKR has ever answered a question regarding Peter's suitability for Gryffindor, but she did get asked about whether Snape truly belonged in Slytherin after DH, and responded as such: ::::"Yes, God, yes, definitely, at the time that he was sorted. I believe what Dumbledore believes when he says to Snape in the very last book, 'Sometimes I think we sort too soon.' To judge someone at the age of eleven, to judge them, to set their future course so young, seems to me to be a very harsh thing to do, and it doesn't take into account the fact that we do change and evolve. A lot of people are at forty what they were at eleven, having said that, so I think Sorting Hat is shrewd, but Snape does redeem himself and it fails to take that into account." :::I suppose that, when Peter was Sorted at 11, he belonged in Gryffindor. He may have started out inwardly brave and outwardly timid, like Neville, but never learned to overcome that timidity, and thus became ruled by fear. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 10:51, 18 April 2009 (UTC) : I agree with Starstuff about him being like Neville in his bravery. See, what I think happened to Wormtail was he was a "false hero". He originally had brave, noble ideas in his head, like Neville, but being suddenly thrust into a dangerous situation made him forget all of that, and he immediately began acting on his survival instincts and not his beliefs. One cannot judge how someone would behave in a situation like Wormtail's until they have actually been in it. So, the difference between Wormtail and Neville is that Neville learned to stand up for what he believed in, Wormtail didn't. 20:32, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I noticed the info box said he was in Slytherin, unless I'm wrong wasn't he in Gryffindor? Skyreader 14:50, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :You must be confusing the Slytherin infobox with the Death Deater infobox. Peter has the DE infobox. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 14:55, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Main image change We still have got a Main image from film 3. Hasn´t an image from film 6 been released yet? If not, the most recent would be one from film 5 (teenaged Peter, not appropriate in my opion)or from film 4. --Rodolphus 08:42, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Can we upload an image from film 6 now? He definitely was in it.--Rodolphus 11:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :We'll probably have to wait until the DVD comes out. I don't believe that Peter Pettigrew's brief appearance has been shown in any of the trailers or promotional stills. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 08:50, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, it wasn´t. Or at least, I don´t know.--Rodolphus 08:52, 20 July 2009 (UTC) The DVD has been released. Can we update the main image now?--Rodolphus 17:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Category In which category should we sort Peter in? Killed by Lord Voldemort ( as the hand was created by him) or killed by Peter Pettigrew?--Rodolphus 09:00, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :I think that it's fine for him to be in both. Snape is in both Category:Killed by Lord Voldemort and Category:Killed by Nagini. However, I do think it's somewhat awkward to essentially categorize a person as their own victim, but though Pettigrew's death was self-caused, it was unintentional on his part, so it wouldn't fit under Category:Deaths by suicide. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 09:08, 14 August 2009 (UTC) OK, I´ve added him to both.--Rodolphus 15:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Loyalty The Order of Merlin is not a group or something like this. It´s an award. You can´t be loyal to an award, can´t you?--Rodolphus 13:11, 28 July 2009 (UTC) The Ordr of Merlin is an organization for whom mebership is represented by the receiving of the award. Jayden Matthews 13:25, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Roldolphus is correct. The Order of Merlin is an award. It began as an organization when it was founded by Merlin, but at some point in history, it changed to an award. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 08:19, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Do we know for certain that it ever stopped being an organization? There's no reason we it can't be an organization and an award at that same time, and unless we know for sure, saying that it it no longer an organization is assumption. Jayden Matthews 13:04, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :In the books, the Order of Merlin is usually referred to as something a person can possess, which suggests it is now only an award. Fudge states in Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 10, that Pettigrew received "the Order of Merlin, first class" and Slughorn says of Damocles "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved" in HBP7. I don't see an issue with editing the Order of Merlin article to indicate that it is possible that the Order is still an organization. However, including "Order of Merlin" as an allegiance in a character infobox would be making the statement that it is still an organization, and we don't know if this is the case. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 08:54, 14 August 2009 (UTC) The rat in transfiguration Regarding that image of the rat being transfigured into a cup: The animals used in Transfiguration were given to the students by Professor McGonagall. They didn't have to use their own pets in Transfiguration. So I don't think the rat in the image is Scabbers/Pettigrew. Also, it looks too healthy for it. Scabbers had lost weight and whole patches of hair while the rat in the image hasn't. --Maxl 09:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :The one you mentioned that animals used in Transfiguration were given only to the students by Professor McGonagall is obviously not done or shown in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, so the rat in Ron's table like what Jayden said is identical to Scabbers. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 18:02, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Scabbers declinig health started in Prisoner of Azkaban, after he heard that Sirius Black had escaped. The rat in the Transfiguration scene is identical to Scabbers so it's clearly meant to be him. Jayden Matthews 10:05, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Relationshiips image Under Relationships/Lord Voldemort we have a picture of him in the Ministry. I don´t think this fits the article. Don´t we have a screenshot with him and Peter at the Graveyard?--Rodolphus 17:29, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Any ideas for a good image?--Rodolphus 14:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I have deleted the old image and replaced it with a new one of Lord Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew in the graveyard of Little Hangleton--Wizard44 12:20 June 11, 2010 Harry Potter's blood If Wormtail said if we were to do it without the boy then why did he get harry's blood--User:Jeffrey1992 User talk:Jeffrey1992 3:28, 29 October 2009 (UTC) (Owl me!) TO Seth Cooper :Right after Pettigrew said that Voldemort said (on the film version, at least) "No! The boy is everything. It cannot be done without him, and it will be done exactly as I said!".-- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:48, October 30, 2009 (UTC) James and Lily Potter Why did Peter Pettigrew betrayed James and Lily Potter? Not for who of course.--Station7 12:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) It was pure fear. he feared that he would get killed by "him".--Rodolphus 12:41, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Redemption Does anyone think that Peter redeemed himself before he died?--Jj7362 19:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to respond with a big NO here. While it's clear he had a twinge of regret he still tried to undo his merciful impulse before being killed by his own hand.--Ztyran How did Peter Pettigrew get his Order of Merlin, First Class? How did Peter Pettigrew get his Order of Merlin, First Class? 13:20, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :It was awarded to him for supposedly getting blown into little pieces by Sirius Black. After Sirius was vindicated, we believe the award was retracted. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 16:14, June 11, 2010 (UTC)